Denying the truth
by MaymZ
Summary: Several one shots of the couples where the boys and girls conquer their feelings. So far just romantically, but may create some where they conquer depression and darker emotions. Greens' song fic finally up, base on Gonna Go Far Kid by The Offspring.
1. We (Greens)

Le Author - since i'm suffering from major writer's block at the moment, I thought I'd just let the words flow and create a few one shot about the PPGs and RRBs. The first up is the Green couple. Enjoy. Let me know what you think. I think Reds will be next.

* * *

"Prove it!" she screamed at me. "If it's really true then prove it!" Her eyes glared with a green fire.

"Fine!"

I was going to punch her. I was going to give her what she wanted. I was going to wipe that smug look on her face. I swear I didn't mean to kiss her.

I charged and… I slipped. I saw the fire in her eyes and the pain that fueled it made my reasoning stutter, my anger falter, my resolve dissolve. My dark green trail was already behind me and there was no going back now. I closed my eyes at the last second. My body betrayed me.

I felt my body slam into hers. We tumbled into the dark grass and through the shrubbery. We landed with me on top, my lips smashed to hers.

 _Shit, shit, SHIT!_ But then the taste of her lips slipped between mine. She tasted like Mountain Dew pop and peppermint gum. Then her scent filled my nose. She smelt of clovers and limes, like spice and sweet vanilla.

Then I couldn't resist the true reason behind all my teasing and taunting when all she'd done is try it get to know me, the reason I put on a smirk and blew her off at every turn and picked up a new girl every week.

My eyes closed and my lips moved against hers as my real emotions finally surfaced.

I wanted her. Not just in a physical way, my soul craved for her. I finally admitted what I'd denied myself the past 12 years. I needed her.

She was stiff beneath me, her lips resisting my kiss. Pain swirled through my through my heart. I finished my kiss and started to move off her but her lips finally responded nanoseconds before I stopped, her hands moving to clutch me to her.

She kissed me back with a hunger, and I knew she felt the same way I did. We needed each other. No more denying it or burring it in anger and hate. We. My heart soared at the thought.


	2. Check Mate (Reds)

Le Author - So here's the next one shot. This one is for the Reds. Next should technically be the Blues but I think I may post a song-fic of the reds since I cant think of any ideas yet for the blues. Anyway. Enjoys.

Oh and for who ever posted the review, when i click on review it says there's none there, so could you either repost it or PM me it, I'd really like to know what you said. And for everyone else you can PM or leave a comment and i'll more than like respond if you guys wanna talk or something.

* * *

Irritation was like acid coursing through my veins, corroding the happy mood I'd had all day until now. It all wasn't even my fault. Butch had done it and now I suffered.

I pushed the cart down the aisle of book shelf, each squeak of its wheel grating on my nerves. I picked up the next book and thumped it on the shelf in its place, pushed the cart farther down the aisle and picked up another book. Push, squeak, thump. Push, squeak, thump. Push, squeak, oof?

I looked up and annoyance replaced irritation as the fuel to my anger. I didn't apologize, just turned around and pulled the cart away as fast as its wobbly wheels would go on the ratty carpet.

Escaping I picked a new aisle to reshelf. I glanced behind me before I continued the irritation ritual: push, squeak, thump. I was glad she hadn't followed me, maybe she hadn't seen me run into her. I prayed I was right so that my day wouldn't get any worse.

I guess I'd worn my unlucky underwear today then 'cause I heard her up ahead.

"Stupid, bloody student." There was a growl to her tone. I chuckled to myself. I'd never heard her curse before, even lightly. The US didn't see 'bloody' as a curse word but I knew from my time in the UK that it was a large as bad as shit was for the states. A slight wave of pride coursed through me at the thought I'd brought the 'goodie two shoes' to curse.

I left the cart behind and followed her mumbles to an alcove among the shelves. I hid behind the bookshelf across from a table she sat at and removed a book from the shelf to peek through it. The table was cluttered with textbooks and volumes. I couldn't see their contents but she huddled over them. A chess board sat off to the side, set up in the middle of a match but untouched.

I was closer to the chessboard than her and could see the game at play. It looked like it was white's move and black was closing in for the kill. Almost subconsciously I laid the game out in my mind and played through the motions, white was dead in the water. Except….

"Check mate." I moved a forgotten pawn into place to take the black king. Pink eye looked up.

Irritation flooded through my veins again. What the FUCK was I doing? I'd just hit her with a cart and ran away. Now I'd spied on her and just finished her game. Rage filled my body as I stood defiantly in front of her daring her to say something.

She glared back then glared at the board and the pawn I'd moved. I stood my ground. I wasn't going to let her see I'd made a mistake by showing myself. The sheer joyous shock on her face as her jaw dropped though was like a punch to the gut.

"Oh my goodness." She stood to analyze the board. Then I was tackled with a fast hug. My defense shattered. I could only stare as she fussed over the chess match.

"I've been trying to figure this out all month," she said, brushing her rosey red hair out her eyes as she picked up a note book and scribbled the play down.

I didn't react, too lost within myself. She'd… smelt like roses. Like dried, aged roses. She'd… felt soft. Her embrace warm and soft. I measured my heart beat as it slowed and something cool and pleasant replaced the stony hardness of my defense.

My words echoed in my mind as her bright pink eyes looked up at me. I saw her mouth the words "You okay, Brick?" but I couldn't hear it. All I could hear is the steady beat of my heart and the words I'd said, repeating to the beat of my heart.

 _Check mate._ _Check mate. Check mate. Check mate._

Fire flamed my cheeks as I ran away from her for a second time.

It was no longer me checking a king and winning a game echoing through my head. It was her voice, breaking though my defenses and checking my heart.

 _Check mate._

And as I flew away, running home, I admitted to myself something I'd never thought I'd say: I had always wanted her to win.

* * *

Le Author - so I'd though I'd let you guys now that I love Brick and i prefer the reds though i love everyone equally. I was always called blossom when i was little. My mom was bc and my little sis was bubs. I even changed my middle name to blossom when in kindergarden. That was forever ago tho. So anyway. hope you enjoyed my little drama. I hope see you guys later. Like, share, follow, favorite, comment, review, whatever. have a great day. Peace.


	3. Over & Over (Blues)

Le Author - So here is the Blues. I finally had an idea on what to write so here it is. I hope you enjoy. I don't know if I'm going to do the song fics next or if I'll do those as a seperate series. Well enjoy.

* * *

I crumpled up the paper and threw it at the pile near the waist basket. I crumpled against my knees and begged my mind to draw someone else, anything else. Just not that hair, not those eye, not that smile.

I sat back clutching my favorite drawing pad against my chest. I stared up at the canopy of my day bed. The fingers that clutched my favorite special ebony drawing pencil itched with the need to draw. I sighed and tried again.

I sat up straight, cleared my mind of all thought and let my fingers guide the pencil across the paper. I always draw better when I don't decide on what to draw and instead let the drawing form itself. The pencil glided over the paper. It twitched, it scratched, it smoothed, it slide, it swirled. I let my mind wander distractedly from my drawing letting my fingers guide itself as my mind skipped around.

I thought of the heavy base that shook one wall. Buttercup was probably pounding her punching bag to the beat of her skrillex and deadmau5. There was a symphony coming through the other wall. Blossom was probably focusing on her homework, using her music to drown out Buttercup's and every other distraction in the world. The stray thought that the rock of the base harmonized oddly with the melodic sonnets.

Just like him.

My pencil stopped its sketch and I closed my eyes, shaking my head trying to dislodge the image from my head. I let the base and symphony drown him out until not even his color was left.

I decided to actually look at what I'd drawn, actually comprehending what the lines, value, shape and textures had formed. My heart quivered.

It was all in dark gray but I could see the color as if it was water color.

Cobalt blue eyes gazed not up at me but as something in the distance just off the paper. His eyes held laughter and a smile that echoed in his pale pink lips. His shoulders were lax with ease and calm, the zipper of his blue hoodie open and showing a white shirt underneath. His golden hair waved against his forehead in a cowlick, the rest long and smooth around his ears. White gold skin shone in the sun, not a flaw anywhere, smooth as silk.

My heart ached. I wanted the eyes I'd drawn to look up at me. I wanted his smile to be for me. I wanted his arms not crossed like I'd drawn them but slipped around my waist holding me to his chest.

I curled up in a ball and held the picture between my knees and heart. Tears bubbled up at the rim of my vision as a thousand images raced through my mind, some real memories, some crumpled drawings, some cherished memories.

All I could see was him and yet he never seemed to see me.

I silently cried, letting the tears fall to my blue carpeted floor. I knew I'd go over to all the crumpled drawing in the corner and smooth them out, fold them with care, and place each image of him in a blue box. I knew I'd tear the drawing I clutched and put sleep with it under my pillow tonight, then add it to the others in the morning. I knew I'd do this next week and the week after that and for every week until he finally saw me. Until his eyes like the ocean in a storm look at me with warmth and my tears turned warm with happiness. Until then I'd draw him over and over.

Over and over I'd dream him. Over and over I'd draw him. Over and over I'd deny to my sisters. Over and over I'd hide my feelings. Over and over I'd watch him, wanting. Over and over I'd wait. Over and over.

Over and over.


	4. My Little Red Skater Boy (Reds)

Zumachi - So here is the first of the song fics I promised. For those of you who don't know what a song fic is, it's a story based on a song that usually includes the lyrics in the story. For this one I rewrote the lyrics of Sk8r Boi by Avril Lavigne to make this story. So here you go, enjoy. The greens should be up next and i still need a blue song so if anyone has any ideas, put in a review or send me a PM. thanks for reading. enjoy

* * *

I was a girl, he was a boy. It's all pretty obvious. We were young.

He was a punk, a skater boy. I did ballet. We were complete opposites but the best of friends.

He wanted to be with me, I wanted to be with him. Secretly I hoped one day it'd all become so much more.

But my friends didn't like him. His clothes were baggy and he was the bad boy. They said I had to tell him good bye to stay in ballet, to I said see you later to him.

My face may be pretty but it was up in space. I should've noticed they wanted him for themselves. I should've never said goodbye.

It's been five years. I turned on the tv and guess what I saw. My little red skater boy on MTV.

I call up my sisters and they know, we get tickets to their next show. Now I stand in the crowd and look up at my little skater boy, the man he's become.

He slams on his guitar, his brother singing and rocking with him, a super star. I wish he'd been enough for me back then. I can see what his friendship was worth, and it wasn't worth goodbye.

I feel like I've missed out. He seems to have a good life. Mine has been too but I've always missed him. I hope this isn't how our story ends.

I couldn't see his worth, didn't see the man he'd become. I betrayed him for something else. Now I see the soul in side and I know there was more than met the eye.

He was just a boy, and I was a girl. A very naive girl.

I was in love, I'm still in love. But I said see you later. Now he rocks my world, shaking it's foundation and filling it with regret.

My little skater boy. I stand back stage hoping waiting for my red little skater boy. I wait to see the man he's become. I remember the song he wrote for me all those day ago, the song he played before me not realizing his pink little ballet girl stood in the crowd and looked up at the man she turned down.

I hum his song, hoping I can become more than a girl he used to know, more than a girl that said later to her skater boy. My little red skater boy.


	5. Check Yes (Blues)

Le Author - Here is the Blues song fic. It based on the song Check Yes, Juliet by We the Kings. I don't own the song. Just the story. Anyway enjoy, and if you have a suggestion of a song to write about with for the greens let me know cuz the one I picked doesn't work out so well.

* * *

It was raining and I stood in it watching her from the sidewalk. I'd found a stash of pebbles and had repeatedly tossed them at her window just to see her. She wouldn't come outside and I wouldn't leave. I wanted to kill this limbo, kill this in between where I'm always waiting. But tonight there'd be no turning back.

I stood waiting, wishing, wanting for her to hurry. I hadn't told my brothers goodbye when I'd left I hoped they wouldn't change the locks to my door if I got caught. There was no way they'd change my mind though. I watched as she snuck out of back door and headed across the wet grass toward me. I felt an internal clock start a countdown to when she'd be in my arms.

We didn't look back. We knew they'd tear us apart if anyone found out. My brothers would say I'm selling my heart; her sisters would say we're not meant to be. But right now it's just her and me.

We flew through the night, high above Townville. I'd always been weary of heights but with her by my side he view was much better.

We didn't look back at all and forgot what waited for us back home. We weren't selling our hearts yet. We were just testing the waters to see if we were meant to be.

We ran and ran, away from everything. That night felt like it would last forever, just her and me.

 _Earlier_

I sat five seats behind her. She was my baby blue Juliet and I was her cobalt Romeo. I watched eagerly, my mind chanting: _Check yes, Juliet. Check yes._

I waited all of class and finally she slipped me back the paper.

 _To Juliet,  
_ _Would you like to go out?  
_ _Romeo_

There were two boxes beneath next to a no and a yes. Blue check mark made my heart soar.


	6. New Girl (Greens with minor Blues)

Le Author - So I'm back. Sorry it's been a while. I still haven't found a good song for the Green's to do. If you guys have any suggestions let me know. Anyways, this short is actually from a post I did a while back. I took the story down because it was simply nonsense and people didn't seem to like it. Its AU where their all split in to bro and sis duos and I'll probably expand the story at some point and make it an actual story, until then this is all I got. Let me know what you think and if you got any ideas for songs, please send them my way. Thanks for reading, and enjoy.

* * *

Butch plopped onto the bed with a flop. He let the air escape him and let his thought melt into nothingness. He really didn't want to think right now. With one arm over his eyes, he blindly reached for the remote to his stereo on the bedside table. His fingers sought with memory the worn play button and soon the blast of music smothered the outside racket of the street and cartoonish voices of the TV in the living room.

"You like her don't you?"

It was a voice of pure innocence. And at the moment it cut through the room of drowning waves of guitar, bass and drums like a voice of reason.

"Ya know Bubs," a smirk cut his lips but he didn't lift his arm or turn to the baby blue girl in the doorway. "Someday I'm gonna kill ya." When she didn't say anything he turned his head and removed his arm. She stood in his door a complete contrast to everything.

She was pure and beautiful; golden hair falling in curled ponytails, crystal sky blue eyes, simple clean blue dress. She was the idea of perfection. Everything else in the house was drab in one form and another and in need of repair of some sort. Bubbles stood out starkly in his messy room. Dark clothes littered the floor with cd cases, skateboards and helmets, and other paraphernalia. Posters cluttered the walls, warring for room and attention. His little sister stood out like an angel in the depths of hell.

Bubbles was glancing around the room. He never knew why she did it but she always looked over his room like she was debating how to clean it. Sometimes it got on his nerves but more often he found it touching. Bubbles turned back to her older brother and tilted her head to the side.

"Well?" she asked expectantly. "Do you?"

It seemed she wasn't anywhere close to dropping the subject. Butch heaved a sigh and pulled himself into a sitting position. He ran a hand though his already spikey black hair and stared at his green vans. He closed his eyes before answering.

"It's nun of ya business Bubs," he said rubbing his face. He knew that she knew what he felt. She always did. He looked up and watched her shrug and then continue to glance around the room.

"Okay," she said simply and wandered over to his desk where a stack of dishes lay covering in stains. She gave the dishes a disgusting look. "Are these from last month?" she asked bewildered.

Butch chuckled and shrugged himself. He honestly didn't know nor did he care. Bubbles turned to glare at him and he remembered seeing that look earlier today. Butch burst out his best evil grin.

"So did ya make any progress with Lil' Boy Blue today?" Butch asked. A sense of satisfaction rose in him as Bubbles turned red and flustered at the mention of her crush. It felt good to turn the tables.

"I-I don' know wha' you're talkin' 'bout," she said. Bubbles had originally grown up outside of the slums of downtown but over the past 10 year she'd picked up a thing or two and it showed when she got flustered or nervous. Butch took pride in bringing it out of her.

"Fine," he said throwing himself back onto the bed and resuming his position from earlier but this time with a smirk. "You don' know 'bout Lil' Boy Blue, and I know nunin' 'bout the new girl. Got it?" He'd lost his smirk by now and had a command in his voice.

The sound of dishes being picked up and his door snicking shut were his answer. Butch heaved a sigh and removed his arm to stare at the ceiling. A poster of his dream car stared back. But this time instead of seeing himself and some nameless girl in the car driving into the distance, he saw bright green eyes behind the wheel.


	7. Going Far (Greens)

Zumachi-chan - Finally, the song fic you've all been waiting for: Going Far, based on the song **_You're gonna go far, kid_** by the Offspring. I do not own the song nor it's lyrics ( though I really wish I did, I love this song). I only own this short story that is based on the song. I hope you and enjoy and I'd like to personally thank  silentprotester for their support and all the song suggestion they offered that helped get me out of my stump and write this fic. Thank you so much, all the song fit but this one worked the best. I hope you all will enjoy it.

If any of you have any suggestions on what to do next or if you want to see any situations/songs in particular let me know. I liked doing the song fics so if you'll send in some suggestions I'll try to make another set. I'll see you next time. Thanks for all the views and support. Peace.

Oh. Note about the story. The normal paragraphs are Buttercup's thoughts while the centered and italicized are what BC and Butch are saying/doing. Hope that helps. If things are confusing at all, let me know and I'll put an explanation at the bottom.

* * *

You showed me how to lie and I'm getting better all the time. I lie right before your eyes now and you can't even tell the difference.

 _"Yo, Butch!"_

Years of practice and it's still hard to teach yourself how to turn against what comes naturally. Another clever word and it just sets off an unsuspecting herd that crashes into me.

 _"What's up ButterBabe?"_

I step it back into line but the mob jumps to its feet and drowns out my thoughts. But it's hard to change your nature after so many years of practice.

 _"Wanna hit up the arcade with me?"_

Dance, fucker dance, my mind screams when you smirk. It screams I haven't got a chance, not with you, not against you.

 _"Sorry, Brick's throwing a party and asked me to be the Bouncer."_

Now I steal away behind a reassuring smile. Another thing you taught me.

 _"Oh. It's ok, maybe next time."_

Nice work you did, mind whispers yet again, you'll go far kid. I simply walk away wanting to take out all my emotion on the nearest object like I used to.

With a thousand lies and a good disguise, you can almost forget the truth. I want to hit you between the eyes. To me it's so obvious but instead I hit myself right between my eyes so that when I walk away there's nothing else to say. I wait to see the lightning to shine in your eyes. I wait for the day I can stop running for my life.

Slowly things drift out of line and you drift closer into my line of sight. You give me that smirk and I try not to hide.

 _"I didn't think you'd come."_

I decide to play this out. I'm wide awake and this is no dream. It's all a scene and it all depends on me.

 _"Pinky made me come. She thought I should get out of the house."_

Sometimes I wonder if there's something in your way. I swear I've seen it in your eyes. Other times I want to make the bitches pay when you look the other way.

 _"I'm glad you came. It's been boring and Bricks only playing sucky music."_

You get whatever you want. Sometimes I think you want me and I wonder what stops you. Then I remember it's all because of me. I'm in both our ways.

 _I smile and laugh. You smirk back and lean against the wall next to me._

Dance, fucker dance. I'm a puppet and you pull my heart strings. I never have a chance. I swear everyone knows, for me, it was always only you.

 _A good song finally comes on and you lead the way, and we dance 'til the light of day._

Nice work you did, my body sings. Maybe I'll just make it far enough to trust myself, to stop my deceiving.

A thousand lies in and all that's left is the disguise. That pink little baby will hit you right between the eyes. You won't walk away and there won't be anything to say. You'll see the lightning in my eyes and we'll run off with our lives.

 _"Hey Butch!"_

Dance, fucker dance. I have a chance and soon you'll know it was always only you.

 _"What's up, Buttercup?"_

Dance fucker dance. I just want to go back to last night's dance. Where it was only you, only me.

 _"Do you have a minute?"_

A thousand lies, a horrible disguise. All in the past. I'll hit you right between the eyes and if there's no lightning in your eyes I'll walk away and there will be nothing more to say. I'll run for my life.

 _"Always. What's up?"_

It was a clever alibis, I'm the lord of lies but I'm aiming for your heart. I hope I won't walk away. I won't leave until there's nothing left to say. I'll see that lightning in your eyes.

 _"I… I wanted to ask you something…"_

Or I'll be running for the rest of my life.


End file.
